It's Not That Bad
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: harry & hermione get a detention! guess what happens! this is my first harryhermione!


**hey this is my first Harry/Hermione so please be kind! r&r! i still luv ron/herm i promise!**

**mwah**

**-Lor**

It's Not That Bad

"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry sighed, Hermione looked at him. "It's ok, it's not your fault," she said, looking back down at her feet. Harry sighed; he knew it was his fault. He & Hermione were on their way to detention.

Earlier that day Harry, Ron & Hermione had been sitting in transfiguration, copying information from the board. When Harry finished he looked over to see if anyone else was finished. He looked next to him & saw Hermione, staring off into space. Harry smiled at how beautiful she looked; the window was just behind her head, causing her glow.

Hermione chose that second to snap out of her trance & to look over at Harry. Harry felt himself blush as she smiled at him. "Finished?" Harry whispered, Hermione nodded & smiled.

Professor McGonagall must've heard something because she reminded the class to be silent. Hermione shrunk down in her seat a little. "How long do we have left?" Hermione whispered, Harry glanced at his watch, "30 minutes!" Harry sighed quietly. Hermione sighed too, obviously bored, she pulled out a book & began to read.

Harry glanced at Ron; who was still writing down the first part of the transformation. Harry rolled his eyes & returned his gaze to Hermione. "I'm bored," Harry whispered, Hermione looked at him, "I am too," she replied, putting away her book.

"That's it Ms. Granger & Mr. Potter please wait outside until the end of class. I have asked everyone to work in silence! If you want to talk, you can during your detention! Off you go, I will inform you of your punishment after class," McGonagall said sternly, pointing to the door.

When Harry & Hermione exited the classroom & shut the door, Hermione slid down the wall & sat. Harry sat next to her, "Sorry," he muttered, Hermione shook her head, "Don't worry about it," she said, looking at her shoes.

After what seemed like an eternity to Harry & Hermione, the bell rang & everyone left class. "I'll cya in the common room then?" said Ron as he walked up to them, Hermione nodded sadly, "good luck, bye," said Ron, walking away with Dean & Seamus.

Professor McGonagall walked out, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger you will meet me tonight, for your detention in the trophy room, at 7pm. Do you understand?" Hermione & Harry nodded. "Alright, I will see you then," she added before walking away.

Now it was 7pm & Harry & Hermione had arrived at the trophy room. "Ok, Mr. Potter you will be polishing the trophies & Ms. Granger you will be washing them. I will return in three hours, I trust you will be finished by then," the professor said, "Yes professor," Hermione mutter. As McGonagall turned to leave she turned around & added, "I'm very disappointed in you two," before closing the door behind her.

Hermione burst into tears, Harry looked at her surprised. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, as he hugged Hermione. "Oh nothing… except I'm in detention & my favourite teacher is disappointed in me!" Hermione said sarcastically & ceasing her tears. "It's not that bad," Harry said, Hermione looked at him, "Not to you, it's not," she said, beginning to wash the trophies.

Harry & Hermione cleaned & polished trophies for 2hours, without speaking. Suddenly Hermione threw the trophy she was washing onto the ground, where it stayed. Harry looked up, "You alright?" he asked. Hermione stood up angrily, "This is a waste of time!" she yelled, taking out her wand. She muttered at spell & all the trophies began washing & polishing themselves.

Harry started at her, "McGonagall never said we couldn't use magic," Hermione said, as if reading Harry's mind. Harry nodded, as Hermione sat down next to him. "We've still got an hour left," Hermione sighed. "Don't you like spending time with me?" Harry asked acting offended. Hermione smiled, "No, I love spending time with you… it's just I could be studying right now," she answered.

Harry laughed & looked over at Hermione. She looked more gorgeous than ever. Stray stands of hair had fallen into her face & her cheeks where still tinged with pink. Harry had to tell her, "Uh 'Mione, I um… I don't know how to say it so… I'll just get straight to the point," Harry took a deep breath. "I… kinda love you," he said running his hand through his hair, Hermione began to giggle.

"Hey! Don't laugh! If don't like me fair enough, but you don't have to make me fell stupid-" Harry was stopped mid-sentence by Hermione's lips crashing down on his. When they pulled apart Hermione smiled, "I love you too," she said.

"Sorry to interrupt but, this is detention not a social event," came McGonagall's voice from the doorway. Harry & Hermione stood up & Hermione stopped the trophies being clean & polished magically. "Did I say you could use magic Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked sternly. Hermione hung her head, "You didn't say we couldn't," said Harry coming to the rescue. McGonagall pursed her lips, "Very well off you go," she said as Harry & Hermione ran out of the room.

When they enter the common room, it was empty. "Ok, well good night," Hermione said, Harry kissed her, "Night," he smiled at her. Hermione smiled & walked to her dorm, as did Harry.

**like it? hate it? r&r! THANX!**

**-Lor**


End file.
